tu yo en tu cuerpo
by Tsubaki2345
Summary: Hinata y Gaara no congenian y por accidente ambos terminan uno en el cuerpo del otro hay iniciara una divertida travesia para que ellos vivan sus vidas sin problemas mientras piensan como volver
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a masashi kisimoto nota universo alterno.

**inicio**

Sabaku no Gaara y Hyuga Hinata, siempre se habían detestado, ¿por que razón? Simple. El era una gran deportista, estudioso y popular mientras que Hinata solo era la tipica chica estudiosa e introvertida a la que nadie le hacia caso, esas eran las razones por las que esos dos nunca congeniaban eran polos opuesto y para desgracia de ambos eran vecinos.

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que un día todo cambiaria para ellos y la vida que conocian iba a dar un vuelco de 360°. Ese día en la casa de Hinata se inicio la rutina de siempre, se levanto desbistió, fue a la ducha y se colocó su ropa que estaba ya instalada.

Mientras que en el caso de Gaara. Se levanto ya vestido, se mojo la cabeza para apentar haberse bañado, y bajo a desayunar.

Hinata tenía una familia que eran: su padre, hermana menor y su primo mayor, que no la trataban tan bien como debían y la menos preciaban. En cuanto a Gaara, su familia eran solamente su hermana mayo Temari y su hermano Kankuro los cuales no tenían tiempo para el.

Esa mañana en la preparatoria ambos jovenes ya surcaban el ultimo año escolar y solamente faltaban 3 semanas para graduarse cosa que era una livió para Hinata ya que con eso terminaria los constantes abusos de parte de sus compañeros puesto que su apariencia no era muy moderna y oculataba demasiado su figura, y mientras caminaba por los pasillos paso chocando con un extraño con quien también cae al suelo.

—¡fijate por donde vas torpe! Grito el sujeto a quien reconociao como su odiado vecino.

—callate tonto, si pudieras fijarte mas en el camino, yo no hubiera tropesado contigo.

—calmate seguro tu gran abrigo no te deja pensar.

Hinata cansada de tanto insulto solo se levanto y lo dejo solo el hizo lo mismo, pronto las clases y los dos regresaron furicos, anciosos de que el día acabara, y que en un futuro no tuvieran que ver a su enemigo.

Continuara.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a masashi kisimoto nota universo alterno.

**¿que ocurrio?**

Ya había llegado el amanecer y Hinata se levanto con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre comenzo a desperesarse se desvistió sin darse cuenta de que llevaba puesto y fue directo al baño, donde vio algo que de verdad la asusto.

"_¿q-que es esto?" _piensa asustada al ver que ahora es un hombre.

—Gaara baja a comer. Escucho que era la voz de una mujer, asumió que sería su madre o algo así.

—enseguida bajo.

Eso era horrible estaba en el cuerpo de su enemigo lo cual significaba una cosa, algo que ella no toleraría, que el estuviera en el suyo.

Cuando bajo vio a una joven lista para irse, asumió que era la hermana de Gaara.

—Gaara, al regresar cuidas la casa ya que Kankuro no regresara hasta mas tarde ¿de acuerdo?

—s-si de acuerdo.

Temari noto algo extraño en su hermano pero no presto mucha importancia tenía que irse y no podía esperar mas.

Hinata noto que la casa no era del todo limpio en eso vio un desayudo ya listo, con el nombre de Gaara, ella lo comió y fue rápidamente a la preparatoria con o sin su cuerpo tenía que llegar.

En esos momentos Gaara enfrentaba casi esa misma situación ya que al levantarse noto que llevaba puesto un camison, al principio asumio que era una broma de su hermano pero al ir a la ducha y desvestirse.

"_que raro" _se pregunto al notar que le faltaba algo, bajo su vista y se sorprendió al ver que ahora era una chica.

"_¿que rayos? ¿porqué, siendo un hombre antes ahora soy una chica de grandes pechos? No tiene sentido"_ al salir de la ducha pudo ver claramente de quien era el cuerpo que ahora ocupaba. _"no puede ser ¿soy esa nerd?" _ su frustración cambió un poco a satisfacción al verla en el espejo de cuerpo completo. _"vaya me pregunto¿ por que oculta un cuerpazo como ese en esas ropas tan flojas?" _pensó mientras acariciaba los senos, pero una voz lo saco de si.

—Hinata-sama tiene que bajar ya.

Gaara se vistió con una ropa que Hinata tenía escondida que constaba en una mini falda y una camisa muy corta, bajo inmediatamente, y vió que en el comedor habían tres personas totalemente desconocidas para el mirandolo fijamente.

—hermana ¿te encuentras bien? Pregunto una niña de 12 años.

—si ¿por que lo dices? Pregunto Gaara.

—no lo se Hinata-sama quiza lo dice por que, esta vistiendo hoy la ropa que nuestro abuelo le regalo aun cuando dijo que era demaciado indesente para usted.

—¿yo dije eso?

—si hija ahora, lo mejor sería que prepararas tu desayuno y te largaras ahora mismo. Dijo algo molesto Hiashi.

Gaara se agunto el insulto que iba a soltarle y mejor se fue a la preparatoria sin desayudar, justo en la entrada para desgracia de el se encontro con Hinata en su cuerpo, y se molesto al ver la ropa que llevaba puesta.

—oye ¿que demonios me hiciste? Paresco un mormon vestido así. Alego enojado.

—y tu me haces parecer una callejera. Replico la hyuga.

—o vamos así te ves mejor, no se por que ocultas algo tan lindo, si hubiera visto el cuerpo que tienes, hubiera salido contigo si importa tus tontas ideas.

—es por eso que lo oculto por idiotas como tu que solo piensan en ellos y usan a otros como basura.

Luego de una larga discusión Hinata decidió que quizas ya era hora de llegar a un acuerdo.

—peleando no resolveremos esto, lo mejor será que uno adopte los habitos del otro hasta que el problema se desvanesca. Propuso la hyuga.

—bueno no será tan difícil ser tu, mirenme soy una chica torpe e ilusa que cree que será una gran profecional. Se burlo el Sabaku no.

—así? Mirenme soy un idiota que piensa que es feliz cuando enrealidad no es mas que un casacron vacio sin alma al que solo le importa el mismo.

—bien. Dijeron ambos mientras entraban al instituto.

Cuando Gaara entro muchas miradas se fijaron en el, cosa que le molesto un poco.

—vaya, ahora sabras por que no me visto así. Susurro burlona Hinata mientras se alejaba de el para disipar sospechas.

El día no transcurrio como ambos creían, aunque tuvieron sus ventajas, Gaara con el nuevo atuendo que tenía el cuerpo de Hinata se hizo amigo de las chicas populares y Hinata bueno ella tuvo que hacer lo posible para actuar como el aunque su mayor problema, era que no sabía como orinar en su nuevo cuerpo, así que al salir tuvo que preguntárselo a el.

—bueno, primero debes sostener mi pene.

Hinata tenía miedo pues nunca había tocado ni visto un pene masculino en su vida, aunque debía admitir que el de Gaara era mas grande que lo que decían los libros, lo hizo. —¿y?

—bien lo sacudes solo dos veces, y ya esta.

Así pasarón la tarde ambos tuvieron que explicarse mutuamente que debían hacer en sus nuevos cuerpos pero para desgracia de ambos el tiempo paso muy rápido y regresaron a sus nuevas casas con sus nuevas familias ese seguro sería un trayecto muy complicado.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Aiko Hitomi y orihime uchiha y a los que dejeron reviews en el capi anterior.**


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a masashi kisimoto nota universo alterno.

**Esto será difícil**

Hinata le era algo difícil acostumbrarse a ser Gaara aunque apenas tenía 2 días y una noche como el, le costaba bastante hacer la limpieza de la casa, sobretodo lo mas difícil era actuar como Gaara y averiguar por que habían cambiado de cuerpos. Esperaba que siquiera el toamara las cosas con mas seriedad que ella, al ver que sus labores auto impuestas ya habían terminado fue a ver televisión y hay sus dudas se aclararon.

**Si esta viendo esto, se ha notificado que en estos días el pais esta siendo invadido por una ligera alteración cosmica, debido a la cercania de una estrella de neutrones, que dudara por lo menos 2 semanas, y hasta el momento el único inconveniente es la aura blanca en yokohama, y esperamos que no haya mayores inconvenientes. Estas han sido las noticias locales.**

Hinata ahora sabía el porque del cambio, y se lamentaba de que tendría que estar así 2 semanas enteras.

.

.

.

.

En cuanto a Gaara se encantaba estar en el cuerpo de Hinata para el, el único inconveniente era no tener pene, y bueno ser el, pero el resto era genial segun el. Aunque debía admitir que la familia de Hinata era molesta. La niña era muy chillona, el primo de Hinata no para de mandarlo y maltratarlo, mientras que el padre solo lo fastidiaba todo el día era un infierno si le dieran a elegir su familia poco interesada a la de Hinata, preferiria esa. Por suete para el sentía que el sufrimiento estaría a punto de terminar, tarde o temprano.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente ambos jovenes salieron temprano para ver si alguno tendría alguna solución para su predicamento.

—bien ¿que averiguaste? Solto Gaara sin problemas.

—bien veras, descubrí ayer que vi las noticias, que la razón de nuestro padecimiento es una alteración cosmica que no durara menos de 2 semanas, así que nos guste o no nos quedaremos así dos largas semanas.

—esto es horrible, no prodre aguantar a tu familia tanto tiempo, son insoportables.

—bienvenido a mi mundo, no todos tenemos la libertad de tener una vida independiente como en broma Hinata.

—¿crees que esa vida es perfecta? Al menos tienes a alguien que se preocupe por ti.

—a ellos no les importo. Contesto molesta la Hyuga. Es mas solo esperan a que me gradue para celebrar que no sere mas su estorbo.

Eso impacto al chico en realidad nunca pensó que eso la heriría demaciado, intento hablarle pero ya era tarde ya esta en el instituto. Tuvo que entrar rápido, y sin previo aviso sintió que alguien lo jalaba a las sombras, y hay noto que se trartaba de los amigos "perdedores de Hinata" Kiba al que apodaban _perro _y Shino al que llamaban carichosamente el _anormal._

—¿que quieres? Pregunto molesto.

—Hina-chan ¿que rayos te paso? Pregunto Kiba al ver como iba vestido. Ya es la segunda vez que vistes como chica popular espero que no pienses ignorarnos como los hiciste ayer.

—si tu siempre dijiste que esa clase de personas no eran mas que escoria y mirate ahora. Replico Shino.

Gaara no sabía que responderles era obvio que no queria arrunarle mas la vida a Hinata, y desconocia esa razón el punto era inventar una buena escusa.

—veran esto es un proyecto personal piensó estudiar a la escoria para luego burlarme con ustedes de sus secretos mas profundos.

Ambos chicos parecian ecepticos a las palabras de "Hinata" pero la conocian desde niños y duponían que seguro decia la verdad.

—bien pero procura terminar rápido con eso.

Eso lo alivio por que por un momento temió que sospecharan de el, aprovecho esa oportunidad para alejarse de ellos disimuladamente.

.

.

.

.

Hinata enfrentaba un reto mayor ya que en el equipo de relevo que a la vez eran los amigos de Gaara, se encontraba el amor de su vida Naruto Uzumaki, desde niña siempre lo amo y admiro, pero nunca podía hablarle y aun siendo Gaara no podía.

—¿Gaara te sientes bien? Pregunto el rubio mientras tocaba la frente de Hinata.

—no te preocupes Naruto, estoy bien. Meciono a duras penas.

—bien amigo, lo mejor ahora es que practique mañana tendremos un una carrera de calentamiento con el otro instituto y no debemos perder. Dijo euforico el rubio para luego darle un codazo suave en el hombro.

Hinata ahora que lo pensaba no era buena corredora y si quería no hacer el ridiculo mañana tendría que practicar. Y así lo hizo se mantuvo en la pista de carrera 3 horas con algunos resultados y esperaba que al menos eso fuera suficiente, entonces vio algo a la lejania que le parecio raro, obserbo a Gaara hablando con Naruto y que este le pedía algo pero no sabía que era, lo que le molesto fue que Gaara lo callo y se marcho.

Eso la enfurecio y decidio ver que pasaba.

—¿por que rechazaste a Naruto-kun? Pregunto molesta ya que siempre había querido esa atención de parte de el.

—Hinata creeme el no es la clase de principe azul que te imaginas. Contesto Gaara, pero al ver el enojo en el rostro de ella tuvo que idear un plan. Y pense que lo mejor para que tu atrayeras su atención era hacerme la difícil y funciono ya que dijo que de todas formas me esperara en el cine.

—no lo creo. Contesto iradiando ira.

—si, lo vez te he mejorado admitelo.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de marcharse, pero Hinata no dejaría que el, arrunara su único oportunidad de tener algo con Naruto y sabía como.

Continuara-

**Agradecimientos a:**

**nana modoki Aiko Hitomi y orihime uchiha VaneUchiha,arekusa**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a masashi kisimoto nota universo alterno.

**Tu no entiendes.**

Hinata estava furiosa, sabía que Gaara hacia eso para molestarla y algo que jamás permitiría era que el arruínara su única oportunidad de salir con Naruto.

.

.

.

.

En eso Gaara no sabía porque le molestaba el hecho de que Hinata prefiriera a Naruto y no a el. Aunque bueno en esa cira le mostraría a Hinata que clase de hombre era el rubio para que se desengañará de una vez por todas, que abrierá los ojos y buscara al menos a un hombre mas digno de ella.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Hinata se había esforzado al maximo en las carreras de relevo y gracias a Dios nadie notaba la diferencia.

.

.

.

Pero en el caso de Gaara las cosas eran muy distentas con la nueva actitus y estilo que le había dado al cuerpo de Hinata sumado también su mal caracter y rudeza nadie, ni siquiera las otras populares se metían con el.

—oye Hina? Pregunto una chica de largos cabellos negros.

—¿si? Kin.

—tengo una fiesta este viernes ¿quieres ir?

Gaara no lo pensó dos veces ya qeu para el sería un paraíso una fiesta era lo que necesitaba.

.

.

.

.

En esos momentos Hinata enfrentaba el mayor reto de su vida hasta ahora. Bañarse en las regaderas. Sería cosa fácil si no fuera por el hecho de que al instituto. Se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de que todos tenían que usar las regaderas al mismo tiempo. Ella estaba nerviosa emtro con cuidado con los ojos cerrados camino hasta que repentinamente choco con algo.

—Gaara ¿que rayos te pasa? Reconoció esa voz.

—¿n-Naruto? Pregunto dudosa para luego abrir los ojos y encontrar una visión muy... completa del Uzumaki no puso evitar bajar la cista y cer " por error" el miembro del rubio.

—¿que? ¿quieres tomarle una foto? ¿o que? Pregunto algo incomodo al ver como Hinata lo miraba.

—no.

Fue lo único que le dijo, para luego voltearse evitando que el viera el rubor en sus mejillas, debía admitir, ahoraque había visto dos miembros, admitió que Gaara lo tenía mas grande pero que importaba, lo que ella amba de el era su "absoluta perfección" que mas daba si tenía solo un defecto.

.

.

.

.

—ja ja ja. Se ría el Sabaku no, al oir el relato de Hinata. No puedo creer que se lo hallas visto y encima comparándome con el, pero ya hablando enserio ¿de verdad la tiene mas pequeña? Pregunto entusiasmado por saber que opinaba.

—a mi me da igual, que importa si tu la tienes mas grande, nunca entendere por que para ustedes el tamaño de esas "cosas" es importante. Argumento molesta por la pregunta.

—ustedes también tiene ese tipo de competencia, y seque se refieren a estas bellezas. Señalo el tocando los pecho de Hinata.

—¡oye suetalos son mios!

—no importa ahora son mios.

Luego de una batalla por hacer que dejara de toca Hina, comento lo que de verdad quería decirle.

—Gaara quiero pedirte un favor. Lo dijo casi forzada.

—¿si?

—quiero que te comporte con Naruto-kun.

Gaara pudo ver triste y sinceridad en su petición, igual lo hubiera hecho sin que ella le dijerá, el sabía que ella amaba a Naruto por eso, la trataba como la trataba noera por que la conciderara feo o tonta era por que ella no lo quería y ahora recordaba, pero bueno tenía que admitir que no la haría cambiar de opinion hasta que ella experimentara al verdadero Naruto por si misma.

—no te preocupes Hina yo me comportare.

Fue lo que le dijo para finalizar la conversación.

.

.

.

.

En el camino a la casa de Hinata, Gaara escucho unas risas y las reconoció como las risas de sus amigos se acerco con cautela para que no lo vieran y se escondió muy bien listo para escuchar.

—**esa Hinata es todo un bombon ¿no se por que aun no te la has tirado Naruto? Solto Sasuke.**

—**descuida esperare a la graduación para que ella sea mi cojida de despedida, saldre una semana mas con ella y luego la dejare, jajaja.**

Gaara se quedo de piedra al oir eso definitivamente ella no se merecia eso, le daría una lección a Naruto, pero lo haría disimuladamente para no faltar a su promesa. Sonrió para si al pensarlo y se marcho mañana le enseñaria un par de cosas.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Layill nana modoki Aiko Hitomi y orihime uchiha VaneUchiha, arekusa**


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a masashi kisimoto nota universo alterno.

**La cita**

Hinata había logrado convencer a Gaara de comprarle un vestido elegante para la ocación Gaara por su parte no entendía el por que le preocupaba ese tipo de cosas era absurdo pero debía admitir que le gustaba un poco la atención que ella le daba, al finalizar la labor Hinata quedo orgullosa de como había quedado su cuerpo.

—¿enserio crees que esto sea necesario? Renego el joven al ver que ahora lucia un vestido muy elegante, con maquillaje ligero y con el cabello recojido.

—si que lo es mi Naruto-kun debe verme en todo smi esplendor, se que es muy exagerado para ir al cine pero entiende que...

—es el amor de tu vida lo se , lo se. Finalizo burlon.

—tu que sabes de amor, hasta ahora solo te has amado a ti mismo no me sorprende que no sepas de esto.

—Hina, quizas no sepa de amor, pero si conozco a los hombres el no te conviene. Dijo ya serio.

—ah ¿y tu si? Por favor por que debería hacer algo que alguien a quien odio diga, ahora vamos se nos hace tarde. Menciono ya cansada sacandolo.

—¿tu que haras?

—te vijilare ahora vamos de prisa.

.

.

.

.

Naruto esperaba impaciente frente al cine, con un ramo de rosas ya que Sasuke le había dicho que al las mujeres les gustaba ese tipo de flores y que siempre se desvestian con eso y unas palabras cariñosas. En eso apareció Gaara ocultando lo avergonzado que estaba por esa situación pero lo hacia por Hinata. Al estar frente a Naruto no sabía como mirarlo a los ojos era su mejor amigo pero no le gustaba el hecho de que viera a la chica de sus sueños como un objeto. Por su parte el rubio con la baba casi de fuera observaba maravillado a la chica frente a el era un angel sin duda en eso Hinata los miraba disimulada mente..

—flores para una flor. Dijo "cortes" el Uzumaki entregándole el ramo.

—Gracias. Contesto a regaña dientes el Sabaku no recibiendo las flores.

Al entrar al edificio Naruto intento tocarle las nalgas a "Hinata" pero Gaara le dió una suave manada.

—se ve pero no se toca.

En la pelicula intento el truco del brazo largo, pero Gaara se adelanto con poniendo las palomitas en el camino de su mano.

—G-gracias.

Al terminar la pelicula, Gaara pudo ver que Hina, estaba ligeramente satisfecha con su progreso pero para desgracia de ambos hubo otro imprevisto.

—¿Hina te gustaria ir a comer helado conmigo? Pregunto el rubio.

—¿me esperas? tengo que ir al tocador. Dijo Gaara corriendo hacia el baño.

En eso marco a su télefono tenía que saber si estaba bien alargar ese suplicio ya que definitivamente no le agradaba que otro hombre intentara manosearlo y todo eso, estaba a punto de colgar y mandar al diablo a todos cuando al fin Hinata contesto.

—quiere alargar tu cita ¿que hago? Pregunto fastidiado.

—acepta. Fue lo único que le dijo antes de colgar.

Gaara suspiro derrotado si eso quería eso le daría.

—si vamos. Dijo con una dulce sonrisa falsa.

Hinata los siguió de cerca no dejaría que el, lo hechara a perder.

.

.

.

.

Pronto los dos llegarón al heladería Gaara y Naruto se sentarón en un lindo lugar cerca de un jardín Naruto había ido por los helados que con gusto pagaría, mientras Gaara esperaba Hinata aprovecho eso para hablarle.

—¿que haces? Pregunto algo molesta.

—espero.

—no ¿por que no dejas que Naruto-kun me toque? Alego molesta.

—osea que te gusta que toquen tus atributos, pense que eras mas sensata Hina.

—olvidalo solo se amable, ahora me voy se esta acercando.

Naruto ya llegaba con unos conos dobles.

—para ti angel mio. Decia aun embelezado, por la belleza del "Hinata".

—¿enserio? Pregunto incredulo.

—si por supuesto.

Gaara pensó unos instantes sobre que pedirle pero mejor se esperaria hasta mas tarde por el momento tenía que concentrarse en su promesa y en no golpear a Naruto por sus constantes piropos.

.

.

.

.

Pronto la cita termino y ambos incluyendo a Hinata que aun los seguía a escondidas, pronto llegarón a la tipica escena en la que terminan las citas. Que el chico deja a la chica en la puerta de su casa esperando un beso pero el cambiaria eso.

—bueno fue una cita del sueño pero para terminar quiero dejarte una muestra de mi amor. Dijo meloso mientras se agachaba para darle un beso.

—lo lamento cielo, pero no habrá beso en la primera cita. Sentencio Gaara al verlo que intentaba hacer.

—bien al menos lo intente nos vemos mañana en el instituto.

Y al decir esto se fue un poco decepcionado ya que el esperaba siquiera un beso. Por su lado Gaara estaba satisfecho con su asaña ya que al menos salvo su hombría de una carastrofe, y hubiera querido que Hinata entendiera eso.

—¿como pudiste? eso pudo ser mi primer beso. Alego molesta.

—entiende que si el me hubiera besado quedaria marcado de por vida.

Hinata lo pensó unos instantes y supo que el tenía algo de razón.

—esta bien te perdono pero hagas lo que hagas no rompas con el por favor.

Y dicho eso se marcho, el pelirrojo no entendía que veía en Naruto para que se obsecionara tanto con el pero una cosa era segura haría lo que fuera por desenmascarlo lo que fuera.

Continuara.

**Agradecimiento a;**

**nana modoki Aiko Hitomi y orihime uchiha VaneUchiha,arekusa**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Naruto no son mios son de masashi kisimoto**

**6 pensamientos descubiertos**

_Hace 10 años_

_Un niño pelirrojo jugaba solo en el parque , el siempre jugaba solo nadie lo acompañaba, siempre estaba aislado. Pronto su pelota callo muy lejos de donde estaba y se acerco a ella y hay la una niñita de su edad fue a ver si se encontraba bien y resulta que si, inclusive tenía la pelota en sus manitas._

_-¿es tuya? Pregunto mostrándole la pelota._

_-si, es mía gracias. Medito por unos instantes si debía o no invitarla a jugar._

_-quieres jugar conmigo? Pregunto con intriga al pensar que quizás no le respondería._

_-si._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_En ese momento inicio una amistad que parecía inseparables pero nada dura para siempre. Cuando Naruto se mudo a las ciudad las cosas cambiaron y bueno Gaara se tuvo que separar de ella por que era obvio que no tenía ningún caso competir contra él, y bueno simplemente ya no quiso saber de ella hasta ahora._

En eso Gaara se encontraba bastante confundido, sabía que ella no lo quería pero ¿Por qué rayos recordó que le importaba? Según el ella no era nadie ¿verdad? Pero bueno eso no era importante, aunque debía admitir que era su culpa que ella ya no quisiera hablarle.

.

.

.

.

En esos momentos Hinata tenía una sensación similar era increíble que ella se atreviera a pensar en la persona que le dio la espalda.

_Ella y Gaara se encontraban en el patio de la escuela el niño tenía una mirada sería y Hinata no entendía por que._

_-Gaara-kun ¿pasa algo? Pregunto preocupada al ver que no respondía._

_-ya no puedo mas Hina, debemos tomar senderos diferentes. Dijo en tono serio y casi sobrió._

_-¿Por qué Dices eso? Pregunto incrédula la niña hyuga._

_-por que de ahora en adelante ya no somos amigos._

_Y con esas palabras termino oficialmente su amistad de ahí en adelante Naruto y el se hicieron amigos y ella quedo aun lado._

.

.

.

.

Pero en cierta forma ella nunca entendió el por que de tal acción la cosa es que últimamente lo estaba notando muy extraña y ahora más que nunca después del cambio ahora lo veía muy diferente incluso podía jurar que el la protege pero va el ya no era su prioridad no más.

Continuara

**Agradecimiento a;**

**nana modoki Aiko Hitomi y orihime uchiha VaneUchiha,arekusa**

Perdonen por hacerlo tan corto a la próxima lo alargo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Naruto no son mios son de masashi kisimoto**

**7 la fiesta**

Ya era de la fiesta y Gaara para desgracia de el tuvo que ir con Naruto por petición de Hinata quien fue con ellos ya que como miembro del equipo de carreras el siempre estaba invitado aunque el nunca iba, era la primera vez que el rubio veía que "Gaara" quisiera ir aun evento social con eso recordo la ultima vez que lo invito.

_- Gaara hay fiesta esta noche ¿vienes? pregunto aírado._

_-no gracias si quisiera ver a unos monos bailoteando por hay iría al zoologico._

Luego de eso nunca lo invito pero al parecer su actitud había ido cambiando y eso le simpatizaba. Hinata por su parte estaba emocionada estaba cerca de Naruto no de la forma que imaginaba pero cerca era increíble. Sobre todo por que la casa de Kin era enorme, no podía creer que al fin estaba en una fiesta no importaba lo que hiciera ella haría cualquier cosa para divertirse como nunca lo hizo.

Gaara por su parte no estaba impresionado con lo que veía era siempre lo mismo un monton de imbeciles en estado de apareamiento, solamente se reunian en esas "fiestas" para cojerse entre si eran uno vacios sin alma pero aguantaba todo eso por Hinata a quien perdió de vista junto con Naruto.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Mientras que en otro lugar Hinata y Naruto estaban en la sala frente a un monton de vasos con cerveza, Hina no sabía que hacer, lo peor era que Gaara no estaba cerca.

-¿donde esta Hinata? Pregunto algo preocupada por el.

-no lo se, que importa. Contesto algo despectivo el rubio, a lo que no tomo mucha importancia. ¿quieres tomar una? Le pregunto dándole un vaso de cereveza.

-no bebo. Contesto

-vamos solo una. Rogo a lo que ella tuvo que acceder.

pronto la Hyuga termino algo borracha y casi inconsciente en un rincón.

.

.

.

.

En esos momento Gaara estaba en cerca de una habitación y en una de esas caminatas observo a Naruto algo pasado de copas acercarse a el, al estar lo suficientemente cerca intento besarlo y desnudarlo pero Gaara oponía resistencia.

-v-vamos p-preciosa jip s-se q-quieres. Dijo ebrió

Gaara lo empujo y se alejo de el lo mas rápido que pudo y busco por todos lados a Hinata mas que todo para ve si estaba bien. En esas encontro a Kiba quien lo miro preocupado al ver las señas de lucha en su ropa.

-estas bien?

-si ¿donde esta Gaara? Pregunto algo preocupado.

-si esta por hay arriba.

-gracias.

.

.

.

.

Gaara llego a la planta alta de la casa y vio a Hinata tirada en el suelo tuvo que ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿que te paso? pregunto alterado al verla así.

-q-que t-te i-importa. Contesto molesta.

El entendió que estaba ebría y tubo que llevarsa arrastrando hacia su auto la paso dejándo a su casa donde fue recivido por Temari quien se preocupo al verla en ese estado.

-¿que le ocurrio? Pregunto histerica.

-esta algo borracho cuidelo bien, señorita Sabaku no.

Luego de eso el fue a la casa de Hinata y entro al cuarto sin que nadie se dierá cuenta mañana la ayudaría con su goma.

continuara

**Agradecimiento a;**

**nana modoki Aiko Hitomi y orihime uchiha VaneUchiha,arekusa,baunyoko Yoirik**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Masashi Kisimoto**

**Descubiertos **

Hinata dormía mientras soñaba con las borrosas imágenes que había vivido en la fiesta.

_Pudo ver a Naruto era tan hermoso y sonriente pero se concentro un poco mas en lo que le decía._

_-oye Gaara hermano, nunc a pensé que las fiestas fueran lo tuyo creí que no te gustaba y esas cosas._

_Comento algo impresionado al ver a "Gaara" menos retraído y ahora mas alegre inclusive llevaba ya 4 vasos de cerveza._

_-si bueno hay facetas de mi que no conoces. Fue todo lo que pudo responder Hinata antes de perder la conciencia._

Pronto abrió sus ojos viéndolo a el a su Naruto pronto sería suyo.

-te adoro. Fue lo que dijo antes de besar a la persona que estaba frente a ella.

_._

_._

_._

_._

Esa mañana Gaara salió de la casa de Hinata para dirigirse a la suya toco la puerta lo mas delicado que pudo y hay fue recibido por su hermana.

-buenos días Hinata. Saludo cortésmente la rubia. Te agradezco por haber traído a mi hermano a casa, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba por el últimamente.

Eso tenso un poco a Gaara preguntándose si ella se habría dado cuenta.

-¿enserio? Pregunto nervioso.

-si últimamente es mas servicial, comprensivo y atento. Comento algo impresionada. Pero para que te entre tengo adelante pasa.

Gaara entro rápido y preparo un café, subió las escaleras y pudo ver a Hinata dormir era increíble verse a si mismo dormir era extraño pero igual interesante, pronto vio movimiento en ella y pudo ver que abría sus ojos poco a poco y que le dijo unas palabras dulces y para sorpresa suya lo beso muy suavemente cosa que el por desgracia tuvo que rechazar alejándola un poco.

-¿Qué ocurre? Dijo ella ahora mas consciente.

-nada esto ocurre si te pasas de tragos ten. Dijo entregándole la taza de café que tenía en sus manos.

-Gaara no se como agradecer lo que haces por mi ahora, es increíble pensar que antes nos hubiéramos matado y ahora nos comportamos como antes. Comento la hyuga.

-si yo tampoco lo creo, igual insisto que Naruto no es para ti, aunque es mi amigo y eso, el no te ama Hina. Soltó de repente Gaara, causando una reacción nula en ella.

-¿Por qué sigues con eso? ¿acaso estas celoso? Pregunto insinuante.

-no. Contesto con un leve sonrojo. Lo que digo es que el intento violarme en la fiesta mientras estabas borracha pero no se permití.

Hinata no podía creer lo que decía a si que solo fingió algo de enojo para luego reir de incredulidad.

-¿Qué están Gracioso?

- no creo eso, ¿como puede fijarse mas en ti en mi cuerpo que yo normalmente?

-olvídalo ¿si? Mejor me voy agradezco al cielo que solo estaremos así solo hoy. Dicho eso se marcho en la puerta vio Temari quien miraba aterrorizada, pero no le dio importancia.

.

.

.

.

Temari limpiaba la casa y algo llamo su atención los gritos en el cuarto de su hermano, pronto oyo cada palabra de la conversación y no podía creerlo era horrible pensar que ella siendo su hermana no era capaz de reconocerlo aunque claro tenía sus sospechas decidió que mas tarde hablaría con Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Pronto Hinata salió del cuarto y bajo a la sala y vio a Temari sentada con una sería expresión como si la acusara de algo.

-Gaara. Dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos. Siéntate tenemos que hablar.

Hinata obedeció y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-bueno los escuche, por casualidad ¿Cómo ocurrió eso?

Hinata le explico con detalles la situación y los problemas que tuvieron que enfrentar.

-ya veo pero igual yo apoyo a mi hermano Hina el nunca miente.

-igual me cuesta creer que Naru-kun sea así. Alego Hinata.

-así son los hombres, pero extrañamente Gaara es diferente el desde que dejaron de ser amigos se preocupa por ti el fue el que te envió la tarea cuando estabas enferma y muchas cosas mas pero sin que tu lo supieras.

Hinata quedo en silencio al oir aquello era increíble saber que el se preocupaba por ella a pesar de que no había sido muy amable con el se disculparía en la mañana

Continuara

**Agradecimiento a;**

**nana modoki Aiko Hitomi y orihime uchiha VaneUchiha,arekusa,baunyoko Yoirik **


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Masashi Kisimoto**

**Decisiones**

Hinata tenía un dilema entre manos no solo por el hecho de que la persona que creía un traidor resulto ser un gran amigo en secreto al menos según Temari.

_-el no te traiciono Hina el eligió dejarte por que pensó que tu ya no lo querías como amigo._

Las palabras de Temari resonaron en su mente toda la noche y esa mañana que era un día crucial sin duda. Era el día del campeonato de relevo y bueno Gracias a Gaara había progresado mucho y esperaba no defraudarlo ya que ahora conocía la verdad el esta y siempre estuvo enamorado de ella.

.

.

.

.

En otra parte Gaara se encontraba ya en el estadio de la prepa al lado de Naruto y sus hermanos Temari lo miraba como siempre eso significaba que ya estaba enterada pero Kankuro no eso le aliviaba, pera su desgracia Naruto no dejaba de mirarlo lascivamente y el trataba por todos los medios taparse lo mas que podía. De milagro era el turno de su equipo y eso le alivio en gran medida Naruto al fin lo dejaría en paz, lo único que le preocupaba era Hinata..

.

.

.

.

En esos momentos Hinata ya estaba lista y en posición le demostraría a todos de que era capaz en eso vio a Naruto acercarse a ella, y lo irónico era que no sabía que hacer ni que sentir, el ahora no era nada para ella, después de lo que Temari le conto no sabía que hacer y comprendía por que Gaara no era amable con ella. Ella fue quien lo abandono no él tenía que afrontar esa realidad y al meditarlo por unos instantes se daba cuenta de que el rubio no valia la pena por destrozar una amistad ahora lo entendía había sido una estúpida pero ahora no había marcha atrás las cosas tenía que seguir lo decidiera ella o no.

-¿Qué te pasa Gaara? Pregunto el Uzumaki preocupado por su "amigo".

-nada, mejor concéntrate en Ganar. Fue lo único que le respondió Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Pronto comenzó la carrera y aunque al principio las cosas iban mal al inicio fue Hinata quien sorprendió a todos con una asombrosa destreza y velocidad dándoles la victoria, cosa q nadie esperaba, nadie a ecepción de Temari y Gaara. Algo asombroso paso de repente poco a poco Hinata comenzaba a sentir que volvía a la normalidad tanto ella como Gaara, logrando así la regresión total a sus cuerpos originales.

Gaara al ver que era el mismo fue hacia las tribunas con sus hermanos separando a Temari para hablarle de ese feliz acontecimiento.

-No puedo creerlo ¿seguro que eres tu?

- si pregunta algo que solo yo sé.

-bien ¿cuándo fue la primera vez que mojaste la cama?

Gaara se avergonzó por un momento pero tuvo que contestarle.

-a los cinco años.

- si eres tú eso quiere decir que Hina volvió también.

El pelirrojo asintió viendo a lo lejos a la que fue y era el amor de su vida con su mejor amigo, aunque pudo percibir tristeza en sus ojos pero no presto atención a eso no estaba seguro si lo que veía era verdad ella había realizado su sueño romántico acosta de el suyo ya no podía hacer nada ahora.

.

.

.

.

Pronto los tres hermanos volvieron a casa Kankuro fue a su trabajo dejando a solas a Temari y a Gaara, ella lo miro preocupada ya que en todo el trayecto pudo ver tristeza en el.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-nada, que te importa además. Contesto arisco a lo que ella respondió.

-es sobre Hinata ¿verdad?

Él no respondió a lo q dio a entender a la mayor que estaba en lo correcto.

-ella lo sabe.

Eso altero un poco al chico pero igual siguió asiéndose el desentendido.

-¿Qué cosa?

-que la amas.

- eso que ella quiere a Naruto no hay lugar para mi en su corazón no importa lo que haga ella no me amara mejor es dejar las cosas como están solo así uno de los dos es feliz ella cumplirá su sueño ira al baile de despedida con el y yo bueno no importa a ella jamás le importe.

Finalizo levantándose del sofá encaminándose a las escaleras.

-si cambias de opinión tu saco esta en el armario.

Continuara

**Agradecimiento a;**

**nana modoki Aiko Hitomi y orihime uchiha VaneUchiha,arekusa,baunyoko Yoirik Akiato hinata-gaara-love**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Masashi Kisimoto**

**El balie**

Ya habían pasado dos horas al pasar la carrera, y ya iba a comenzar el baile de despedida todos estaba muy emocionados, todos menos Gaara. Hinata no sabía que hacer sentía un gran remordimiento por haberlo dejado que las cosas se salieran de control, por un lado tenía la idea de que hacer, dejar a Naruto pero el problema es que él era demasiado bueno con ella era demasiado difícil decidir que hacer.

.

.

.

.

Por su lado Gaara se sentía peor que ella sentía un sentimiento de culpa por haber renunciado a Hinata pudo haber sido un mejor amigo y demostrarle de otra forma que el era mejor pretendiente que el rubio, pero ahora ya era tarde ella ahora estaba en brazos de otro y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

.

.

.

.

Pronto inicio el baile de despedida y todo el mundo estaba reunido para el evento y las parejas no se hicieron de esperar, todas menos Gaara que aun se encontraba en su habitación recordaba los momentos en que él y ella eran felices, vio su traje de gala y no pensó dos veces en ponérselo e ir directo al baile.

.

.

.

.

En ese momento todo el mundo bailaba tranquilamente en la pista de baile con todo la energía y efusividad posible, Hinata en esos momentos estaba bailando con Naruto pero aunque su cuerpo estuviera junto al Uzumaki su a y corazón estaba pendientes a la llegada de Gaara, temiendo que el definitivamente ya la olvidaría para siempre.

.

.

.

.

Gaara iba camino al estadio donde se llevaba acabo el baile, dispuesto a no perderla esta vez había cometido ese error de niño ahora no podía darse ese lujo ya no. Ahora ya debía enfentar esto como el hombre que era, además esa experiencia reciente le ayudo a recordar lo que sentía por ella por Hinata Hyuga, **la amaba mas que a nada. **

.

.

.

.

Luego de la pieza rápida Hinata y Naruto se dirigieron a la parte obscura del estadio para según Naruto hablar pero la Hyuga sentía que no estaba bien lo que hacia pero decidió hacer caso omiso de dicha advertencia pensado que solo eran los nervios.

Al llegar allí Naruto la acorralo contra la pared y comenzó a besar su cuello mientras la chica forcejeaba lo mas que podía, gritándole que se detuviera, pero Naruto no la escuchaba estaba como un zombi no era consciente del daño que iba a ocasionarle a ella.

-Naruto-kun onegai detente por favor.- Grito con desesperación la chica mientras se retorcía de dolor entre los brazos del chico.

-ya no aguanto mas Hina, ahora no podrás escapar de mi serás mía te guste o no.- menciono el joven excitado.

Hinata lloraba con desesperación consciente de que ahora estaba perdida este sería un problema del que no podía escapar. Pero repentinamente sintió como el rubio la soltaba y vio a otro hombre, ¿acaso sus ojos la engañaban? No, no la engañaban era él, su Gaara al verlo hay para ella no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad eso no se esperaba.

.

.

.

.

Gaara había llegado al estadio justo en la parte mas sombría para evitar ciertos problemas al bajar de su auto vio a Naruto llevando a Hinata a un lugar desconocido decidió seguirlo y pudo ver el horrendo acto del rubio, era de verdad un crimen hacerle algo así a Hinata, sin soportarlo mas se aventuro a separar al rubio de ella evitando la violación.

-alejate de ella.-

Naruto volvió en si con esas palabras y fue consciente de lo que iba a hacer murmuro una disculpa y se alejo, dejándolos solos, Hinata abrazo a Gaara con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que el pelirrojo se quedaba estatico como si no lo creyera pero mejor decidió seguirle la corriente y la abrazo también.

-Hina, yo… lamento haberte hecho esto no debí abandonarte ahora entiendo que ese fue el error mas grande que he hecho ¿me perdonas?-

Gaara no recibió respuesta solo un beso en la mejilla y un "vamos el baile no termina" lo cuál significaba una cosa ella y el al fin están juntos como debió ser, ambos jóvenes fueron a la pista y disfrutaron de la pieza lenta al finalizar dicha canción ambos se dieron su primer beso oficial pero eso no fue lo único que hizo que esa noche fuera inolvidable para ellos.

Continuara habrá lemon no se pierdan

**Agradecimiento a;**

**nana modoki Aiko Hitomi y orihime uchiha VaneUchiha,arekusa,baunyoko Yoirik Akiato hinata-gaara-love**

.


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Masashi Kisimoto**

**Juntos**

Tan pronto como inicio, terminó el dichoso baile de despedida y pronto la mayoría por no decir todo el mundo se retiró a sus hogares. Hinata se separó de Gaara, tomó su celular y marcó el número de su padre que al llamar entro al buzón.

–Padre –habló tras sonar el tono-, estaré en casa de una amiga. No me esperes –pidió.

Fue lo único que le dejó a su padre y finalmente colgó.

Ambos caminaron hasta el auto y finalmente llegaron a la casa del pelirrojo. La Hyûga se mantuvo en silencio todo el camino cosa que no molestó a Gaara y es que se preguntaba constantemente ¿Qué pensarían los hermanos de él sobre eso?

Gaara la observó notando lo nerviosa que se veía. Entendió de inmediato y para aminorar su malestar murmuró:

–No te preocupes, mis hermanos se han ido por asuntos importantes antes de irme –Hinata le observó, sonrojándose–. Escucha, todo saldrá bien no te preocupes.

Esas palabras bastaron para que la chica recuperara la confianza y se sintiera más tranquila.

.

.

Al llegar el primero en entrar fue Gaara, Hinata le siguió al comprobar que su amado le decía la verdad, sin aviso sintió como el suelo se desvanecía y noto que él la cargaba en sus brazos como si de recién casados se tratasen, con cuidado los dos subieron las escaleras y llegaron a una habitación que era iluminada por algunas velas. Se sonrojó mientras una emoción invadía su pecho; eso le pareció muy romántico.

Pronto el pelirrojo la llevo a la cama y la recostó suavemente en el colchón.

Sintió la suavidad de aquellas sábanas que se encontraban inundadas con un aroma devastadoramente masculino, era el aroma de Gaara y aquello le hizo estremecerse en el placer que aquél olor le entregaba. Él pronto se comenzó a desvestir, iniciando con la camisa. Hinata por fin pudo ver ese hermoso y escultural cuerpo masculino con sus ojos. Era perfecto no podía creer que fuese un humano. Sintió que Gaara era un dios, era increíblemente hermoso.

Sintió una infinita felicidad al saber que él estaba allí, a su lado, para ella.

Sus nervios le traicionaron, sintió que era muy poco para él. Le amaba demasiado como para amarrarlo a ella.

Gaara percibió esa inseguridad en y para calmarla comenzó a besarla suavemente desde su frente, sus mejillas y quedándose enfrascado en el cuello delicado de la hermosa chica que tenía frente a él. Rápidamente bajo sus manos hasta el cierre del vestido que para sorpresa de él pronto desapareció gracias a los movimientos torpes de la Hyûga, quedando finalmente en ropa interior.

El Sabaku se estremeció ante el cuerpo de Hinata, era un hermoso y delicado ángel ante sus incrédulos ojos y sinceramente era lo más bello que jamás hubiera visto.

Hinata no se hizo esperar y le quito rápidamente los pantalones, cosa que lo dejo perplejo lo cual le dio vergüenza por que su ropa interior reflejaba lo excitado que estaba y eso le preocupaba ¿qué pensaría ella? Hinata tan sólo sonrió, como si esperara aquello y se sintió feliz. Era lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado, al fin la tenía para él –y no para Naruto–. Por fin podía estar con el amor de su vida.

Sus ojos se quedaron paralizados sobre el cuerpo de Hinata la cual comenzaba a deslizar fuera su brasier. Hinata se sintió cohibida al notar que él la miraba totalmente extasiado.

Y no era para menos ya que cuando estuvo en su cuerpo no paraba de hablar de lo grandes y jugosos que eran sus pechos. Decidió entonces atormentarlo un poco más, pasó de sólo el sostén a retirar sus bragitas quedando completamente desnuda frente a éste. Gaara se estremeció a punto de enloquecer por el hambre que sentía hacia ella. Traviesamente se colocó sobre él quien no opuso resistencia y froto su entrada con su pene, aún cubierto por la ropa interior.

Gaara ya no aguantaba más y no toleraría esa clase de tortura. La volteo dejándola bajo su cuerpo y poniéndola boca abajo deshaciéndose d su ropa, se acomodo detrás de ella y con dulzura trató de calmarla regañándose por haber sido algo veloz, debía tener cuidado pues Hinata era más que delicada.

–Esto te va a doler, Hinata. No te mentiré, pero durará poco.

Luego de esas escasas palabras la penetro lentamente mientras la chica intentaba reprimir el dolo estrujando las sábanas soltando una que otra lágrima. Cuando menos lo espero lo podía sentir: Ése inmenso pene en su interior, podía sentir su exquisito calor llenarla y como el dolor era reemplazado por un gran placer.

–Muévete por favor.

Con esas palabras el pelirrojo prosiguió con lo suyo y comenzó a moverse sin compasión sobre el delicado cuerpo femenino mientras ella sentía ése poder en ella, era increíble. Pronto las fuertes e imponentes manos del pelirrojo comenzaron a acariciar sus hermosos senos. Sintió como casi llagaba al final y como ése miembro se adentraba más, cada vez más rápido hasta el punto en que ella pudo sentir la hermosa y más exquisita sensación que era el orgasmo, acompañado del semen del pelirrojo, caliente y abundante.

Terminó durmiéndose con rapidez mientras él la observaba con dulzura. Al fin estaba con ella y por fin era suya, sólo suya, sus sueños se habían hecho realidad.

Continuará.

**Agradecimiento a;**

**nana modoki Aiko Hitomi y orihime uchiha VaneUchiha,arekusa,baunyoko Yoirik Akiato hinata-gaara-love**

**Junengrey y a yosh por corregirme**


End file.
